McGonagall vs Snape: Round Two
by DarkPhoenixRises
Summary: "So we meet again, Severus" McGonagall wants to finish the duel between her and Severus Snape. who will win? Sequel to my other one-shot 'McGonagall vs. Snape'


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing nor do I make money.**

**_A/N: sequel to my other one-shot mcgonagall vs snape. _  
**

"So we meet again, Severus." McGonagall says as she rounded a corner and spotted Snape in front of the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Her hair had come undone from the battle and she had a gash on her cheek.

"Good evening, Minerva. I'd say it's a pleasant surprise to see you but I'd be lying." Snape sneers while still facing the gargoyle. He was in the process of saying the password which was currently 'Lily' to the gargoyle before McGonagall interrupted him. He wanted a quick word with Dumbledore about the plans for Harry Potter.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away like you did last time? We are going to finish our duel, Severus."

Closing his eyes to keep from rolling them, Snape turned to face McGonagall. He was unfazed from the battle, not sporting a single cut or hair out of place. There was no dirt on his firmly pressed black cloak. "I have no desire to duel you, Minerva, nor any other student or teacher."

"We will duel, Severus, whether you want to or not." And with that being stated, McGonagall transfigured debris from the walls and ceiling into daggers and sent them flying at Snape.

Snape, still being the quick snake that he is, Summoned a table from a nearby classroom and used it as a shield.

McGonagall cried "_Reducto!_"

The force of the curse made the table explode into a million splinters.

"_Confringo_"

Snape countered with "_Protego_" deflecting the spell.

Snape could sense McGonagall was getting royally pissed off from all the failed attempts of hurting him. He chose not to fight back this time, only protecting himself. He considered McGonagall a great threat, maybe even a greater threat than him. He never did doubt her skill; if he did, he would consequently pay the price. And that price would be his untimely death.

McGonagall sent a silver streak of light from her wand; there was a bang like a gun shot and the floor trembled from the force of the spell.

Not wanting to chance putting up a Shield Charm, Snape was black fog as he flew over McGonagall to the opposite side.

McGonagall seized her chance of his vulnerable move and whirled on the spot. Before he could fully materialize, McGonagall sent a jagged jet of white light at him, causing him to fall to his knees and his wand to fly out of his hand.

Snape dropped his head in defeat and closed his eyes. "Kill me, Minerva, since it is your wish."

"I want you to beg for your life like Albus did, Severus."

Snape shook his head and McGonagall slashed her wand causing a small cut to form on his face.

"I am already in a humiliating position; I will not be ridiculed even more by begging for my life. Kill me now!" Snape squeezed his eyes tightly shut at an attempt to keep the tears from coming out.

McGonagall being the perceptive person she is caught the tears formulating in Snape's eyes. She guessed if he were to open his eyes, she would see deep remorse for all his actions.

"Open your eyes, Severus."

Snape shook his head petulantly.

"Open them or I will use the Imperius Curse to force you to open them, Severus. I already used it tonight on Amycus Carrow, I will not hesitate to use it again."

Snape acquiesced and open his eyes.

McGonagall gasped at the look in his eyes: hurt, remorse, hopelessness, unspoken pain, and years of secrets.

McGonagall walked toward Snape and stood in front of him. She raised her wand so that it was at eye length to Snape. Snape remained quiet, awaiting the inevitable Killing Curse.

"_Legilimens_"

A look of shock flashed in Snape's face for a moment but was gone in an instant. He didn't bother closing his mind to McGonagall's invasion. Images of Snape giving his allegiances to Dumbledore so Lily could be protected, Snape tending to Dumbledore's blackened hand from putting on a cursed ring, Snape telling Dumbledore he only has a year to live, Snape agreeing to kill Dumbledore should Draco Malfoy fail to carry out the deed of the Dark Lord. Having seen enough, McGonagall lifted the spell and sat in shocked silence for a few moments.

Snape closed his eyes again in case McGonagall's gaze took on a look of disgust. After a few moments of silence, Snape tensed at the arms embracing him.

"Oh, Severus! If only you told me those things, I would not have tried so hard to kill you." McGonagall cried as she started sobbing quietly while hugging Snape.

The moment didn't last, however, as McGonagall caught sight of Lucius Malfoy rounding the corner. Lucius froze in mid stride as he took in the scene before him.

McGonagall cried "_Stupefy!_" and stunned Lucius before he had a chance to say anything. She quickly made her way over to him and leaned down to check his pulse. Confirming he was still alive, she pointed her wand at his head and said "_Obliviate_" erasing the memory of her hugging Snape from his mind.

After doing so, she once again said "_Legilimens_" checking to see if her spell had worked.

No more than a minute later she turned to Snape. "He won't remember seeing us in that compromising position. I must head back to the Great Hall and assess the damage to the school and check on the students, teachers and parents. Good night, Severus" and with a small smile, she turned on her heel and left.

_**A/N: i bet you didn't expect that to happen, huh? Voldemort did send Lucius to find Snape :) R&R please even as a guest**_


End file.
